What I Did This Summer
by Trynia Merin
Summary: UPDATED! It's almost Summer, and DM and Penfold are off on their holiday. Bagel takes Penfold to meet her family while Saul and Lori do the same, but will DM's apartment stay in one piece?
1. DM's relief

__

Disclaimer

Danger Mouse isn't something I can take credit for… SOB… SOB… CHOKE… but belongs to Cosgrove Hall. This is my LATEST story with Lori and Bagel, joining the White Wonder and his thouroughly inadequate but cute assistant Penfold. I want to thank Sabertooth Kitty for helping me with the idea development on this one. Hugs and thanks sis. And also hugs to Ellie too. I see you gals have been holding up the DM fort with your great stories. Sorry this one is so long in coming… but I can't stay away for long… so I bring you….

* * *

****

Summer Vacation

Part 1

By Trynia Merin

Narrator:

London, England, Mother of Parliament and bastion of freedom, to which America owes much of its history, till they dumped our tea into their harbor… naughty colonists…

Home also of the secret, secret agent upon whose shoulders rests the fate of the free world, and who in his Baker Street Flat in Mayfair, is facing yet another monumental decision which could affect fate itself.

Penfold grabbed his favorite tapes and put them in the last available corner of his suitcase. They were wedged next to his spare shirts and vacation clothes. As for his teddy bear he had a special place of honor carefully nestled next to the tins of Turkish delight and Darjeeling Penfold was sure Bagel's mother would love.

But there was something missing amongst the neatly packed items, and he started to panic as he lifted up clothes and almost dumped the contents of the floor.

"Chief, where's me best tie… I've got t' find it… oh Crumbs, oh heck!" he cried as he rushed out the door toward the laundry room.

"Now Penfold, I know you're nervous about this, old chap," DM said as Penfold anxiously darted out of his bedroom. "It's right where you last hung it… near your second best suit…"

"Cor thanks DM," he breathed a sigh of relief as DM pointed the location out. "I was thinkin I'd left it with my bicycle clips in the third drawer from the top…"

Just then Penfold took a second look in surprise, and forgot momentarily how nervous he was. Danger Mouse rose from the center sofa and calmly put down his issue of the Daily Mirror. While he could get his news off the Internet, Penfold knew that his Chief still loved the feel of newsprint between his fingers. There were certain things that DM figured were best left unchanged, such as his morning 'cuppa' Darjeeling, and his newspaper neatly folded with the kippers and toast he often ate before a hard day's saving the world.

However DM was different. It happened every year about this time of early May. DM was dressed in a very different outfit. Gone were the usual threads of shining white Teraline. Instead he wore comfortable tan slacks and a polo shirt with red and white vertical stripes. Penfold did a double take as he carefully folded his best tie.

"Cor, looking very sharp DM. I'm certain Miss Fifi would approve…"

"Seeing as I'm due to meet her in Paris for our vacation together, I wouldn't appear any less than my leisurely best," DM nodded. "I do thank you for your usual excellent job with the ironing, but I do think the starch is a bit much…"

"DM, you're not going to go in vacation like that are you?" joked Lori as she walked out and down the stairs in a pair of very comfortable loose bluejeans, a T shirt, and her matching bluejean jacket. "This isn't the 18th hole!"

"On the contrary, this IS my vacation attire," DM said as he glanced at her choice in wardrobe with a raised eyebrow. "And not to criticize you, m'dear, but I'd say you Americans are OBSESSED far too much with denim…"

"Casual is casual," she laughed. "And I'm going home, not to a banquet…"

"Still, there is nothing wrong with wearing clothes that show what an attractive young lady you are. I did promise Fifi that I would take good care of you…" DM teased.

"Now stop being such a big brother," she shoed his hand off as he straightened her jacket collar.

"Lori, where's the jelly babies? Did you eat them?" came Bagel's voice as she tromped out in a casual pair of shorts and a button up blouse with pink flowers on it. The sandals had a slight heel, and she chuckled as she looked at DM and Lori standing together in their vastly different vacation attire.

"What, did I wrinkle it or something?" DM chuckled as his assistant began to shake his head.

"DM don't you think you could wear something a bit less… formal?" Bagel ventured. "I mean after all, it IS a vacation, isn't it?"

"The pair of you are hopeless… I shudder to think what you ladies would do without my sterling example," DM sighed as he looked at them. "Honestly, what IS this world coming to…"

"Now don't go on being Mr. 32 going on 54," Lori groaned. "Penfold, can you do ANYTHING to show this guy how to have fun, or are we going to have to get the big guns out…"

"A pair of Bermuda shorts may work," Penfold muttered mischievously.

"Now off with all of you… don't you have somewhere to go?" DM shoed them away. "This IS a vacation, not a fashion critique!"

"Touchy, aren't we?" Bagel clicked her tongue. "I think he's overdue for this vacation…"

"He's always like this," Penfold whispered as he moved close to her. "And I think you look very nice…"

"So do you," she nodded as she saw he was wearing more casual clothes, somewhat like DM's except his shirt was blue and yellow striped, much like his favorite ties, and his trousers were a darker tan then DM's. They looked like adopted brothers, Bagel thought with amusement.

"Some of us ARE trying to set a good example to relatives aren't we?" Lori smiled. "Or soon to be relatives…"

"Now I should ask you about Mr. Stann?" DM raised an eyebrow as Lori flushed bright red.

"DM, come on, it was a simple question…"

"Since you said he is accompanying you on this excursion to New York City, I do hope I have your assurance he will be a gentleman…"

"DM," Lori groaned as she rolled her eyes. "He IS from New York City, and he IS going to stay with the Zingerwitz family. In separate rooms from Bagel and me…"

"I think I'll go get the luggage," Bagel excused herself, and tugged Penfold's sleeve.

"Oh... right," he nodded, seeing that DM was about to go into his big brother mode again. Granted he wasn't related to Lori by blood, but since his lady friend was Lori's cousin… he felt a certain obligation to be protective of her.

"I'm only thinking of what's best. He IS a rock star…" DM said as he regarded her with concern. "And they do tend to be rather… riotous. And since you ARE introducing him to your 'family' that shows your intention in this relationship is toward a more permanent relationship? And as such, I have every right to be worried… and I would hope he has not pressured you into doing anything you SHOULDN'T be doing at this stage…"

"DM I'm 25," Lori sighed. "And you're so sweet to worry about me like that, but I don't do that kind of thing. He isn't putting any such pressure. If anything he's been very much the gentleman…"

"I should hope so, for his sake," DM said with a gleam of protectiveness in his eyes. Lori sighed as she grabbed her suitcase and plunked it by the door. There came a buzzing and Bagel and Penfold almost toppled over one another with surprise at the sound.

"Saved by the bell," Bagel whispered as the two hamsters picked themselves up, and lugged the heavy suitcases down as DM punched the intercom button.

"Password?" DM asked as he glanced through the door.

"Open sesame!" came the reply.

"I beg your pardon," DM sniffed as he glanced at his watch.

"DM, stop playing games," Lori sighed. "You KNOW they're coming!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" muttered a heavily accented voice, with a Brooklyn twang.

"That's not it, and you know it!" DM said as he tapped his foot.

"Gila, chill," said another accented voice. "Is it Lord Horatio Nelson?"

"You may enter," DM said as he pressed the button, and the door slid open to reveal several guys in leather jackets carrying everything from luggage to guitar cases.

"Sheesh, top secret they said," Gila muttered as he stood next to Saul.

"Hi how's it going, DM?" asked Saul as he waved to the agent. "Agent Stann… reporting for vacation."

"What are they doing here?" asked DM as he glanced at the other three guys standing there, minus their facepaint and costumes. Instead it was a Gila lizard, a sheep, and a black and white ally cat who were wearing shades, blue jeans, and leather jackets and shirts of the very expensive type that stars and rich celebrities wear.

"Can I bring this in NOW?" asked Petey as he almost fell over a large set of several round cases. Tommy glanced around and waved with a sheepish grin as he lugged his guitar cases.

"Cor what's this?" Penfold asked as he saw the new agents lugging in as much baggage as he, DM, Lori and Bagel were taking out.

"You big boss man Colonel K's orders?" Gila asked as he lifted his sunglasses. "We're your relief…"

"I'm not sure if I quite follow," DM said sternly as they all filed in, and Stan handed an envelope to the dubious agent. "No, you CAN'T bring that in here…"

"But I need to keep in practice," Tommy said as he tugged at several large amplifiers. "How can we be undercover if we don't keep our music up…"

"Step aside shorty," Gila joked as he moved past Penfold with a heavy suitcase, and a guitar case in his other hand. "How's it going dollface?"

"Hi," Lori said as she looked at him lifting his sunglasses to check her out. "Um… what's all this?"

"This is most irregular…" DM protested as the foursome brought in several other piles of cases and tossed them around his HQ. "I demand an explanation…"

"Which room is mine?" Petey asked as he looked around the apartment. "Nice digs, Danger dude… do you have satellite TV?"

"Um, can I order a pizza from here, if it's a secret HQ?" asked Tommy as he picked up the red phone and landed on the central sofa.

"Now I just dusted… here now!" Penfold protested as Gila glanced around the apartment.

"Not bad… not as big as our place in Beverly, but hey…"

"Now you can't just…" DM shook his head in disbelief.

"Ready to go?" Saul asked Lori as he picked up her suitcases with his own. "You all ready, Bagel?"

"I am, but I don't think DM is…" said Bagel as Penfold rushed forward to grab the brick a brack that fell from the shelf as Petey started to rifle through the CD's and tapes in the entertainment center near the stereo.

"Man, this is the squarest music I've seen," he mumbled. "If we're gonna fill in for the DM dude we need better tunes…"

"I'm sure I have some CD's in my room you could listen to," Lori said. "Now wait a minute… your fill in?"

"Fill in… what fill in?" DM demanded. "Put that DOWN now!"

He rushed over to stop Tommy from dialing on the ultra secret red phone. The sheep apologetically put the phone down and backed away when Danger Mouse shoed him back. "Um we were told to um make ourselves at home…"

"I asked for agents 25, 57, and 33, not you!" DM groaned. "I can't believe this… you're just NOVICES…"

"Not according to your boss Special K Cornflake," Gila said as he flopped down on the sofa and propped his feet up. "All the others are being sent to cover for the other major agents taking off. And since we've got super powers, we're a few pegs up the totem pole…"

"But you're just second class…" DM got out, looking in horror as Tommy wandered into the Kitchen, and Petey turned on the stereo. Bagel dragged a crate of Lori's rock and roll CDs out and he was loading the changer with some rather loud music that DM would have a stroke if he heard outside Lori's room, with cotton wool shoved into his ears.

"It's pretty serious out there… Colonel K said we passed the tests with flying colors, don't you remember?" Saul asked as he stopped DM from clobbering Gila with a pillow as the Gila monster picked up a few magazines that DM liked and started to thumb through them. He picked up the remote control and started flipping channels on the wide screen TV.

"This is not happening," DM groaned. "I demand to speak to colonel K…"

The videophone blared into life, making Penfold leap up in fear, and land in Petey's arms as the cat whirled around in surprise. "Mellow out, little guy… you're WAAAY too jumpy… better lay off the mellow yellow man…"

"Cor heck…" he gasped. "I'll NEVER get used to that thing!"

"Agent Dangermouse… Colonel K to agent Danger Mouse…" the Colonel's voice crackled over and DM pushed past Tommy who was waling out with a tray loaded with sandwiches that would do Scooby Doo proud.

"Danger mouse here sir, thank HEAVEAN… these… these… bunglers have taken over my HQ!" DM shouted.

"Hi there boss," Gila said as he leapt off the sofa and stood near DM as Lori and Stan moved over to stop a possible fracas. DM was turning bright red, and steam was starting to come out his ears.

"Ah, Agent D-1, you're in position… very good…" Colonel K said.

"Um agent C-3 here," Petey called as he glanced over his shoulder.

"And um… agent S-4," Tommy saluted as he spoke through a mouthful of sandwich. "Reporting sir!"

"Very good. DM, I'm hoping you're all packed, what?" the Colonel said as he glanced at DM. "What are you still doing sitting around man, it's your VACATION…"

"I… I…" Danger Mouse got out as he stared blankly at the Colonel.

"He's not been himself lately," said Lori. "And um… he wasn't expecting these guys as his relief…"

"You look pretty stressed… you'd better get going soon," Petey said as DM started to stammer and look up in shock.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you when they were arriving… didn't you get the note?" the Colonel asked as he glanced at the red faced white wonder.

"A nn… nnnote?" DM asked, still stammering.

"Oh heck, I forgot…" Penfold groaned as he picked up the envelope that had been pushed under the door and was subsequently trampled.

"You don't look so good, DM," Gila said as he stood next to DM, and shook him. DM flushed from red to white in three seconds, standing still with his eye staring in shock while making noises that sounded like a skipping CD.

"A nuh… nuh… note… my r.. Relief?" DM stuttered.

"You're starting to sound like Duckula," Stann said. "Maybe one of you guys should drive him over to the airport to make sure he gets on the right plane…"

"Oh heck…" Penfold groaned as he looked at DM. "E's not good at all..."

"Don't worry… we'll take care of everything, won't we boys?" Gila said as he patted DM on the back. "Tommy... Petey, why don't you take DM to the airport? He's really out of it…"

"DM it will be ok," Saul said reassuringly as DM groaned and collapsed, feeling rather faint.

"Chief!" Penfold cried as he rushed over. Gila caught DM as he topped back, still pointing to the screen and making incoherent noises that were a dead on impression of Count Duckula.

"He'll be ok… I've seen this happen before," said Petey as he helped Gila set the agent between them. "Now where's your wheels?"

"It's down that horrible lift!" Penfold said as he saw both of them sit on the right places, and the sofa suddenly plummeted.

"ALL RIGHT!" came Petey's voice as they slipped down.

"Don't forget your bags!" Tommy called as he tossed them down after them.

"OW, that was my HEAD!" Gila's voice came. "Oh GREAT it's a stick shift!"

"Lemmie try it… oh MAN it's backwards… get in THIS Side. I'm driving…" came Petey's voice.

"Oh crumbs…" Penfold ground. "I can't look…"

"Will he be ok?" Lori asked as she glanced from the Colonel, to Saul.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Saul.

"Poor DM… I haven't seen him in such a horrible state since…" Penfold groaned.

Saul patted the little guy on the shoulder. "Gila and my buds won't let him down. He'll get on the right flight…"

"I don't think it's the Chief I'm worried about… it's the flat," Penfold gasped.

"We'll clean up… don't worry," Tommy said as he finished his last sandwich. "Go and have some FUN!"

"Carry on…" Colonel K said. "And do mind the furniture. IF there is any damage to the flat it will come out of your salary…"

"Oh bummer…" said Tommy as Saul and the girls waved goodbye, and Bagel tugged Penfold out with her by the hand.


	2. Penfold meets Bagel's folks

Narrator Isenbard: Oh dear when we last left our hero, DM was in a fix last time… Wondering if Saul's friends who were appointed his relief while on vacation… would leave his apartment in one piece? Well dear viewers we must turn our attention to a grave matter… Penfold meeting Bagel's parents! And now I bring you….

****

Part 2

New York

Lori had not said much about the destination of her 'family' on the flight over. They had taken the Gail 6 convertible and landed in a private airstrip in upstate New York, then converted to car mode to drive to Bagel's home to drop off their things. She, Saul, Bagel and Penfold had a rather uneventful flight, except for stopping to ask Agent Buggles for directions over Greenland before a quick pit stop so Penfold could see the penguins and feed them some chocolate bars and leave a few mints for the polar bears.

"Come in, come in, we were so worried you wouldn't make it!" Mrs. Zingerwitz crowed when she opened the door. Nervously Penfold adjusted his tie and looked in confusion at Bagel.

"Hi ma," Bagel smiled as the hamster caught her up and hugged her tightly. Over her shoulder stood looking one of Bagel's older sisters who peered at the guests on the front step of the walkup rowhouse in Brooklyn.

"Bagel! Is this the guy friend you told us about?" she asked as she peered around.

"Aww come on, you're embarrassing me!" Bagel groaned, mortified.

"Sis!" said her older brother as he turned to give her a hug, and jammed excitedly in the door with the other three.

"Welcome, welcome all!" Mrs. Zingerwitz laughed. "You must be Ernest Penfold, my, my you are so well dressed... look at that..."

"Nice t' meet you ma'am," Penfold said politely, feeling a bit nervous about the huge family that seemed to be growing larger. He was an only child, so siblings were sort of a foreign concept. They were all looking at him with something akin to awe and anticipation as Bagel hugged her sister and brother.

"Oh he's so polite!" she laughed, and hugged him. "Do come in! You must be hungry... I made lunch... I hope you have brought you appetite!"

"I'm ravenous actually," Penfold nodded as the thought of food and a good lunch distracted him from his nerves. From what Bagel said about her mom's cooking.

"Chicken soup... it's almost ready!" she said as she bustled them in. "Oh Lorikins, what ARE you doing out there! Bagel, you didn't tell me your Sis was coming..."

"Oops, sorry Lori," groaned bagel as she looked back at Lori and Saul standing there with amused grins on their faces.

"Just like my mom," he chuckled. "Whenever a kid comes back home she's oblivious to all else..."

"Ooh WOW!" bagel's second oldest sister gasped as she noticed Saul standing there, in a nice black blazer, white open necked shirt and casual slacks. "What a DISH!"

"Lori, come in!" called Mrs. Zingerwitz. "And bring your friend too!"

"Hullo there!" Saul laughed as he accepted the oohs and ahhs of Bagel's sisters, and Lori was squashed into a big hamster hug when they were all whisked in.

"Where's Dad?" asked Bagel. "At work?"

"Oh yeah, the usual," her brother rolled his eyes. "Something I'll have to look forward to when I start teaching..."

"So, you're Lori's boyfriend?" asked Bagel's middle sister.

"Well, let's just say I tagged along," Saul smiled politely as he shook her hand, and the oldest sister bopped her on the back.

"Stop staring, you'll freeze," she mumbled. Passing by Lori she whispered, "He's a dream boat. Hang onto him!"

"It's ok," Saul whispered to Lori as she gave an exasperated and flustered look as Bagel's brother helped grab the luggage, and they stood just inside the door. Music was playing, and they heard the sound of Penfold's gasp of delight as he saw the huge plate of homemade cookies in the center of the dining room table.

"Wow! These for us?" he asked. "May I have one?"

"Of course, they're all for our guests," Bagel whispered. "If you go away hungry, it's your own fault... or that's what my mom says..."

"Oh I've got it," Saul said as he grabbed the other bags not picked up by Bagel's brother. He let go of Lori's hand to do this and her adopted sisters who were asking her millions of questions whisked her off. Penfold sighed with pleasure as he took a plateful of cookies and saw Bagel's little sister rushing to pour him a tall glass of milk.

"Lunch will just be a few," said little Noname as she giggled and passed it to him. Here was a hamster shorter then he was! And he wondered what they knew about him?

Bagel's family home was good sized, with a family sitting room downstairs off a kitchen. The dining room ran into the living room area, and there were stairs leading upstairs to the second floor and a third floor attic that was converted to bedrooms. A set of step lead down to a finished basement, and Lori pointed to the basement when she indicated where the luggage would go.

"Actually we're only passing through," she said to Bagel's brother.

"Aww so soon?" he asked. "Mom's not gonna think that's enough..."

"Well I want to introduce Saul to my family," she said.

"Ahh gotcha... they're in town, I remember seeing in the paper... at Madison Square gardens..."

"That'd be them," said Lori with a smile.

"But you'll be staying here, right?"

"At least tonight," she nodded.

"Does this go downstairs or up, sweetie?" asked Saul, and then saw Lori's blush.

"Downstairs. You're splitting the den with me..."

"Boy's town," Saul grinned. Lori was relieved that he understood the need for girls with girls and boys with boys... especially in the unmarried categories.

Penfold and Bagel were put quickly to work helping to make coffee, tea, and set the table. He had no qualms about putting a kettle on, and showing them how he made DM's favorite Darjeeling from the loose tea he'd smuggled in his suitcase.

Before long, Bagel's father came in with his briefcase, followed by her Bubby, who was picked up from the senior center where she had been playing bridge with her friends. They greeted their guests in a flurry of hugs, and took their places around a very large and crowded lunch table. Soup was exchanged with other pleasantries, and a plate of sandwiches that kept being replenished as if by magic. Penfold was barraged with a million questions, and felt nervous as he choked on a mouthful of soup.

"Don't worry, they won't tell," Bagel whispered. Saul seemed much more at ease though, for he fell easily in with the speech patterns and conversations of the residence, while Lori blushed and groaned at all the questions showered on her.

"We've gotta be going in a bit," Lori glanced at her watch. "I promised my family I'd bring Saul around..."

"Will you be back for dinner?" Bagel asked.

"You two MUST have a good dinner," said Bagel's mother. "Hard working people like you!"

"Circus food..." winced bagel's sister as she winked at Penfold. "Cotton candy and popcorn."

"Oh hush," Bagel said as she threw a bit of ice at her. "That's silly! They eat the same things we do!"

"Kidding!" her sister grinned.

"Stinker," she tossed back.

"More then you,' commented Bagel's younger sister.

"I'll get the air freshener?" Penfold asked as he started to get up.

"Good one," laughed Bagel as she nudged him. He started laughing along with the rest of the table, and felt his nervousness slipping away. He smiled as they pushed the soup pot towards him, and Mrs. Zingerwitz ladled out more into his bowl while refilling everyone else's.

"Sorry to eat and run," Lori said as she got up, and they excused themselves. "But it's almost two... and the show starts at seven... so not much time..."

"Do come back!" said Bagel's mom as she kissed Lori's cheek. Bagel and Lori embraced, while Saul took hugs from her adopted family.

"Where are they going again?" Penfold asked.


	3. Fifi and DM alone at last

Summer Vacation

Part 3

Lori smiled as she pulled the Gail IV up to the stadium, and Saul glanced around in surprise. When she said they were meeting her family he had thought that she meant the Zingerwitzes. She touched his arm and said, "I know I didn't have time to tell you much before…"

"You said they were in the circus," said Saul. "But you never said they were still performers…"

"Why not? There's a good living in it," she smiled. "C'mon… this way…"

Taking his hand she squeezed it. He got out first and opened the door for her after crossing around the car. She locked it with the remote control and led him by the hand around the back where several huge trucks were parked. The sounds of animals and people's laughter drifted across the parking lot. As they approached, Saul gasped at the huge elephants that feasted on a large dish of assorted hay and cabbages. Each wore a harness with a headdress of feathers, and sparkly pink and purple body tights over their massive gray forms. A smaller girl elephat rushed around, batting the flies buzzing about with a flyswatter clenched in her trunk.

"C'mon, these are my Aunt and Uncle and cousins," she said as she tugged him behind her. He pulled back for a moment, shivering when he remembered just WHAT elephants thought of mice.

"Um Lori… aren't elephants scared of mice?" he asked.

"Uncle Rajah," she called up as they darted under the legs of the nearest enormous elephant.

"Lori!" he trumpeted as he glanced down, and Saul backed up. "It's been two years, three months and thirty seven days since you last visited! How ARE you?"

"It's cousin Lori?" the other elephants whispered as they lumbered up and stood looming over the two mice. Stan gulped when he saw how massive they were, like mountains. But NONE of them were scared in the least. In fact they seemed most happy to see the two standing there amogst the massive grey pillars that were their sturdy legs.

"Meet the only elephants in the world NOT scared of mice," said Lori proudly. Eight large and small elephants saluted with t heir trunks raised about their heads and the largest Rajah tipped his large trunk down and held it out for Stan to shake. He touched the sensitive finger on the tip of the massive trunk and shook it like a hand.

"And my lovely wife Sangeeta," he pointed to his left.

"Pleased to meet you," she said as she put her trunk down. Stan kissed the tip and she giggled daintily.

"So well mannered a gentlemouse," she winked at Lori.

"And this is my daughter Indira, my son Rajiv, and my sister Najira… and our cousins…"

"Pleased to meet you," they all trumpeted.

"Your mom and dad are waiting," said Rajah as he reached down and tapped Lori's shoulder with his trunk tip.

"Oh, can I take them, papa?" asked a smaller girl elephant.

"Yes, and you can ask Gerald to bring my razor back too, if he's fixed it… I have to be shaved for the show," said Rajah. "This is my youngest daughter, Sonali…"

"I um… guess you knew we were coming?" Stan asked as Lori motioned for him to follow her up the long broad trunk that Sonali dropped for them. She wrapped her trunk delicately around their waists and lifted them up to sit on the back of her neck. Lori hung onto the Tingling Sister's, Bailey and Farnum Circus emblem on her halter, motioning Saul to do the same.

"Were you … an elephant tamer?" Stan asked.

"Mommy always told me about how you used to do an act with her… was it true?" asked Sonali as she strode towards a large enclosure where the rest of the animals were housed. Large cages were filled with occupants. A lion lounged in a beanbag as he watched TV. He waved to Sonali as she walked by, and she trumpeted to a white tiger brushing her fur before a mirror. She wore pink tights and a tutu. Seeing Lori she shouted hello.

Several poodles were balanced on one another's shoulders. They made a perfect pyramid as Sonali passed. Seeing the two mice, the bottom poodle barked with delight, sending the others toppling down. Several pigs and cats in whiteface makeup rushed by, chasing each other with a squirting flower and juggling bowling pins. A tall giraffe on stilts walked by, dwarfing Sonali's elephant relatives as she swayed majestically from above.

What caught their attention most was a trapeze set up in the huge tent they entered. A squirrel in sequined tights was climbing up to the high platform. On the swing, a guinea pig in purple and red spandex hung by his bottom legs, swinging his body back and forth on his swing, as he waited for the squirrel to catch the other swing. A gerbil and a hamster clambered up by them, and waited as the squirrel grabbed the trapeze swing and leapt off. Back and forth it swayed, her tail fluttering in the wind like a banner. She let go of the swing and did a summersault, towards the guinea pig. He caught her hands as she reached him. With two concerted swings he passed her back, and it seemed like she was about to fall. Horror of horrors he saw that there was no safety net to catch her.

"Oh mygosh…" Saul gasped. "She's going to fall! WE have to do something!"

"Wait," Lori smiled. He saw her legs and arms extend, and saw her long flaps of skin. Of course, she was a flying squirrel! She sailed around the arena, soaring and dipping as she glided to the arena sawdust unharmed. The gerbil took the swing next, and swung back and forth as he did a triple summersault and the guinea pig caught him.

"Lori!" cried the squirrel as she rushed over, her arms extended.

"Mom!" cried Lori as she slid down Sonali's trunk, and landed on the sawdust. The squirrel rushed up, and they embraced.

"It's Lori!" the squirrel cried.

"Wow!" the gerbil cried as he flipped over to his swing, and he and the hamster both slid down the poles, followed by the guinea pig. All of them were muscular and strong, their bodies cased in tight spandex with sequins festooning the legs and chests.

"Sweetie, it is so good to see you!" the squirrel laughed. Saul slid down Sonali's trunk and landed besides the gathering of trapeze artists.

"Sis!" the gerbil and the hamster cried.

She laughed as the guinea pig caught her up and twirled her around. "Malishka!" he cried in a Russian accent.

"Daddy! Meet Saul… Saul Stann… this is my family… my daddy mommy and brothers…"

"Um hi," Saul said as they each bowed. The squirrel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're every bit as handsome as she said," the squirrel smiled. He could see she had aged well, and still was as lovely as ever.

"My Daddy… Gregory… my mom Maryrose… my brothers Mishmash and Redford…"

The gerbil laughed as he somersaulted and walked on his hands then shook Stan's hand. He was a hyper bundle of energy. Redford, a handsome male hamster that was a light orange brown, shook Stan's hand with a careful eye that denoted Stan should watch himself around their adopted sister.

"Shame, Maliska, trying to sneak her new gentleman by us without properly introducing himself… nepradva li?" Gregory shook his finger at Saul.

"Sorry Papa," she apologized. "I've been so busy with my work…"

"Saving the world's a dirty job but SHE has to do it," Redford groaned. "You'd be better off here with us…"

"C'mon get over it," Mishmash rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Stop fussing you KNOW I've made up my mind for years," she pushed her brother in the arm playfully. "Besides…"

"Well why not come back to the states?" asked Redford.

"Duh, we travel around the world too?" Mishmash stuck his tongue out at his 'brother'.

"I know that, pepper tail," he snorted, punching Mishmash's arm. "Can't I be a bit worried about her now and then…"

"It's my job to worry," said Maryrose. "And besides, my baby can MORE then take care of herself..."

"When she has Danger Mouse to guide her now she is across the little lake, ne taka li?" Gregory nodded as he hugged Lori to him. "And when she has a young man to settle down with… perhaps she will consider coming back to spend some time with us…"

"What about it, sis… you know you can always come home," said Redford as he hugged her. "I miss you."

"You're a worry wart," she said as she hugged him back. "DM was bad enough…"

"Well you should stand in line," Saul joked. "I've got every male friend of hers making darn sure I look after her…"

"Good reason why… she's our baby," said Maryrose as she hugged them both. "Now, why don't we take a few at the trailer, and you can tell us about yourself, Saul…"

"Okay… but only if it isn't taking up too much time…" Saul said. "I'm a performer myself. I know how precious rehearsal is before a show."

"You're that rock star singer, aren't you?" Redford said, suddenly more impressed. "Saul Stann as in the Super Star lead singer of Smooch?"

"That'd be little old me," Saul blushed.

"C'mon, let's get an orange juice and let this performer see how WE do it in the big top," said Redford as he gave Saul a glance that was a friendly challenge. Saul noted that in the eyes of this family he might have less of a bias. They were all performers as he was.

"And you can tell us about how you came to be…" Gregory thumped him on the back as he walked a very bewildered and happy Saul along with the rest of the family. They strode towards one of the trailers, and walked up the long stairs to a smaller lower compartment where a private quarters was under the people's quarters above.

Meanwhile, Bagel watched as Penfold helped scurry around with her sisters in an effort to clean the table. "You don't have to do that here, silly," Bagel teased him. "You're a guest here…"

"Take your fine young hamster gentleman friend out to the living room and make sure he's comfortable," came Bagel's mom's instructions. "And then you two can tell us all about your adventures…"

"Er well I…" Penfold stammered, feeling nervous as everyone looked at him expectantly. Bagel's oldest sister, nicknamed Snowball shoed them in, while her brother Oreo and her sister Meringue each brought out their glasses of lemonade and soda.

"How did a fine fellow like you come to be a secret agent?" Meringue asked. She also wore glasses like bagel, and he could tell most of the family was as nervous as he was.

"Crumbs, I don't know… d'ya think t hat we can tell?" Penfold asked as he glanced at Bagel to see if it was ok.

"Nothing gets outside this family… we're all keeping our mouths shut," said Mr. Zingerwitz as he sipped his coffee. "Because I'm terrified to think WHO would use this information to hurt us and our dear daughter.

"Oh it would be so awful if those nasty villains even came near here…" Oreo groaned.

"You're not kidding, brother of mine," Snowball shook her head. "I'd be NUTS."

"We're a bit… jumpy… not exactly the superhero type," said Mr. Zingerwitz. "Unlike you or your fellow agents…"

"Carrots, and I thought I was frightened… oh 'eck… yer looking at a member of cowards anonymous… I'm no hero. Danger Mouse and M6 are the REAL heroes. I'm just an assistant!" Penfold said with great relief. He felt a bit ashamed to admit he was really scared out of his wits, but Bagel's family was rather timid and ordinary like his own and he felt as if he could relax and be himself.

"Wow, you may be scared but you're more braver then me," Oreo shook his head. "Teaching's SAFE…"

"You should have seen the fit we threw when she told us WHAT she'd be doing…" Mrs. Zingerwitz shook her head as she returned to fixing a loose leg on one of the stools nearby. "But when we realized that M6 would be protecting her… well…"

"And Bagel locked herself in her room, so upset s he couldn't eat…" said Grandma Zingerwitz, with a shudder. "Poor little one… you NEED to eat more…"

"It's good to see you have a healthy appetite," said Mrs. Zingerwitz. "And our little Bagel has never looked quite so healthy as of late…"

"That reminds me!" Penfold said. "You have GOT to show them what we brought…"

He leapt up and raced downstairs to get the bags of candy from his suitcase. Everyone looked in surprise as he opened a bag of humbugs, jelly babies and aniseed balls, along with his favorite Turkish delight. Passing the snacks around, everyone nodded that British candy was something of its own delight.

"I was just wondering… er… you seem to er… have adopted Lori?" Penfold asked as everyone was enjoying the special treats he'd brought for them to try.

"Have they ever," Bagel laughed.

"Poor girl was thin as a rail when we first met her," Bagel's grandmother shook her head. "Such a pretty girl…"

"And VERY brave," said Mrs. Zingerwitz. "I'll never forget when she rescued Bagel during that awful blizzard those five years ago…"

"It makes me shiver just thinking about it…" Snowball shivered.

"I was SO worried," Meringue added, leaning her head on Bagel's lap.

"Crumbs, whatever did you do?" Penfold gasped.

"Well, I guess either I could tell it, or you could," Bagel shivered.

"Why not let her tell it?" asked Snowball. "She's pretty interesting to listen to…"

"Mind your manners," Mrs. Zingerwitz scolded. "Well… go ahead, dear…"

"Well… it started on a normal December day," Bagel said as Penfold clutched her hand in concern. Even the memory she was revealing of an unpleasant experience was worrisome to him. He hated to think of anything nasty befalling his friend.


	4. Meet Lori's family

__

Thanks to Sabertooth and Ellie for being patient with me getting this story out so slowly! They are leaving me in the dust :grins: But seriously, I thank them for their continued support on this endevour, and for helpign me with ideas! Hugs to you!

Now for the NEXT installment…

Part 4

__

Isenbard: Now we turn from the Big Top, to one of the top of the list of most romantic cities, to tune into how the world's greatest secret agent passes his holiday. When we last left our hero, he was in virtual shock when he was informed of his replacements. Has his lady friend had a more favorable effect on our hero? We join them now in Venice, the world's most romantic city, a fitting setting for the worlds' greatest secret hero and his lady love…

"O solo mio.... Oh mio solo..." Danger Mouse sang in a melodious voice. Trailing her fingers in the water, Fifi L'amour glanced up at her gondolier who was steadily thrusting his striped pole into the water of the canal, which directed the gondola with supreme grace. In the middle of the boat was a portable CD player, which was accompanying the two with the opera that both were singing along to.

Fifi had to admit DM was finally relaxing. Opera music had that effect on him, and she knew him very well. All his quirks and his foibles she had memorized, and the ways particular in which he most liked to relax. When he had first arrived, nerve wracked and shivering she had immediately taken him by the arm, and directed him to the small roadster she had rented for their trip. Danger Mouse had allowed her to sit him in the passenger seat, still in his trance. Then she slipped in a CD of The Marriage of Figaro, and a total transformation happened. DM was snapping out of his trance, and blinked as they pulled away from the airport, and a smile crossed over his face. All the way from Austria they had driven, till they milled along a few days to get to the world's most romantic city. Fifi had rented an apartment, with two bedrooms, and they were just passing their first day with a relaxing trip down the Grande Canal.

"I must admit, mon Coeur, that you seem so much more the mouse that captured my interest those ten years ago..." she said as they drifted along. Danger Mouse looked down at her with great affection, he could loose himself in her deep eyes forever. Unfortunately oasis of time like this were too few and far between.

"Nothing but my best behavior for our time together, Cherie," he nodded, giving her a shy, yet dashing smile. "And are you enjoying yourself?"

"I must ask vous the same thing, non?" she said as she leaned back, and fixed her gaze on him. "We have not discussed just what made you so tense, Mon Coeur..."

"For that I must apologize... and I thank you for being so sensitive to not persisting till now," DM sighed. "But I owe you an explanation... it seems that my flat in Baker Street is under the watch of some rather... disturbing agents..."

"Does the Colonel not do the same policy each time you are on holiday?" Fifi asked.

"Usually 57, or 23 are the designated handlers of my caseload," DM sighed. "But the Colonel chose someone else instead. I have three problems waiting for me back at Baker Street..."

"Just whom may I ask is covering?"

"Three agents, Americans, in the employ of the Service, who have only just achieved full status... and they are the most ill mannered, boorish representations of their sort!" DM fumed.

"Now DM, you must relax... breathe in and out..." she soothed, as she raised a cautioning hand. "You know this is your vacation. If you do not wish to discuss this... then we should change the subject, oui?"

"Yes, my love," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just... there is nobody that better exemplifies the worst parts of American boorishness than these three... unlike your cousin who embodies the best qualities..."

"You poor thing..." Fifi shook her head. "You should have told me sooner..."

"I didn't want to spoil our lovely holiday," DM confessed.

"You must rely on me for more than just company during your holiday, Mon Coeur. Can you not see that we must give one another a shoulder when needed? If we are as much as we say to one another, then you must lay your burdens upon me..." Fifi scolded him gently. "Do you not see that it is most acceptable to let yourself be counseled and saved for a time?"

"I do apologize again, my love," he sighed. "I should confide in you. You of all people know me the best... other than perhaps Penfold... and it is only out of not wishing to burden you with the weight of my situations that I restrained in telling you my trials..."

"It is part of our relationship, Mon Coeur, is it not?" Fifi nodded. "If we are to share our lives, we must share our woes."

"I know..." DM sighed.

"And who are these agents that cause you so much concern?" she asked. "Would Colonel K have trusted them if they were not worthy?"

"That's the point... they passed ALL The exams, but they are FAR from being polite, discreet and respectful of property!" DM mumbled.

"Give me an example..."

"They're ROCK STARS!" DM groaned.

"All performers have their foibles. Some would say opera singers are snooty, disdainful boors... but you know the truth..." Fifi chided him. "And is not my cousin dating a rock star. Whom you have said is one of the top new agents to come out of the training?"

"That's just it. They think that because they have super powers that makes them agent material. With the exception of Mr. Cattsulini, and some promising performance from Mr. Stann, they are incorrigible. Most certainly Mr. Stann has proved that he has a civil side... but the others, especially Mr. Scalesimm, insist on playing the most odious music, ordering take out and playing all my recordings without my express permission!"

"I was thinking you would say that they were drawing on the walls and scratching the furniture..." Fifi chuckled. "And is Monsieur Stann there..."

"I would feel better if he was. He is the only civil one in the bunch. He keeps the others in line..." DM sighs. "I suppose out of the four of them, he's the least disagreeable, to get accustomed to..."

"Mon Coeur, am I to think that Monsieur Stann and my cousin are becoming belle and beau?" Fifi asked.

"She has written to me of some things, but she has not mentioned how often she sees him."

"He does show up rather frequently, on off duty times," DM mumbled. "But for his credit he DOES act like a gentleman in the company of Penfold and myself. Although what he does when we are NOT present..."

"Do you not trust Lori?" asked Fifi. "She is a big girl... oui?"

"Yes... but you DID charge me to look after her," sighed DM. "And it's rather difficult when she has the eye of so many agents. 57 is madly attracted to her, and 23 seems convinced she has a secret crush... and Mr. Stann just finds the most opportune times to join us on a mission!"

"Is he so reprehensible that you would jeopardize my cousin's happiness with your reservations? She has a good heart, and is a good judge of character," Fifi sighed. "She knows better than to take up with a beau who will not treat her with respect and decency of purpose."

"Well, I suppose that is true," DM sighed. "After all, he did accompany her on her trip to meet with her family in the express interest of introducing him to her parents..."

"Her adoptive or birth?" Fifi asked. "For what I know, she has not been on the best of terms with her birth parents. She has never forgiven them for living lives in secret, with their deaths being presumed by the world..."

"She did tell me," DM sighed. "And it is most unfortunate. But they did what they had to do, to do their job. And she WAS well cared for, was she not?"

"Yes, she was," Fifi said. "If it was known to Cam Elion Rex that her parents had a child, he would use that against them... I have not heard much, save that they continue their mission undercover..."

"I have pulled a few strings. Apparently their assignment has lasted so many years... they have saved many lives... but I am not at liberty to say much more... but you and I know that they love her no less than they did when she was born," DM sighed. "How often do they contact you?"

"Only enough to assure me that they are alive, and that they are watching their daughter..." said Fifi. "It is a shame she denied wanting to claim them as her parents... such was her anger..."

"I know something of what she feels, and I am torn," DM sighed. "Considering my own bias..."

"Oui," Fifi nodded. "There was never any word was there about him?"

"My own brother," DM nodded. "But I know both sides of the story, and it doesn't make it any more the easier. I simply don't wish to see your cousin hurt by someone else she has come to have feelings for..."

"She was taught well by her foster family," said Fifi. "And perhaps in time she will come to forgive her parents, for putting duty above family, the more she faces as an agent herself... and I can only pray that she will ask to be put in touch with them..."

"So do I, my love, so do I," DM sighed. "But if Mr. Stann insists on his present course of action, he will have to learn that Lori is looking for a more permanent situation... and I don't think such a decision should be rushed into..."

"From what she has told me, she is not, and they are being as careful as they can," said Fifi. "He has not acted in any inappropriate manner. Or else she would have told me."

"Well that's something," DM sighed. "Because if he has, he will have to answer to me..."

"Don't trouble yourself. Let us talk of the pleasant side. For she has found someone she trusts, and amour is a fortress and refuge when you must live your life alone..."

"I know," DM nodded as he pulled the gondola up to the pier, and tied the painter to the upright poles. He leapt off, and then reached his hand down to help Fifi out of the boat. She stepped daintily over, and DM leaned to get the basket with their lunch, and the CD player.

"You should trust that your positive influence will carry through her private life as well as her professional…"  
Fifi assured him as they walked up the stairs to the main level of the street. "I could have not picked a better mentor for my cousin, oui?"

"True," DM smiled. "At least there is the matter of Penfold having found someone special at long last…"

"And that is a very good thing," Fifi nodded. "You must tell me of how Mademoiselle Bagel and Monsieur Penfold are doing… and how they are spending their vacation… Lori mentioned that Bagel was visiting her family…"

"Ah yes…" DM chuckled. "Penfold is rather… shy about this matter. Having the affections of a young lady is something with which he is not that well accustomed. But they are rather taking it slow… and I do think she is taken quite a shine to him. It gladdens me to see the boy finally worrying about more than just what tea to serve for breakfast…"

"So, it does not ruin your work relationship?" she teased.

"He is the same as he ever was, a bit timid and such," DM chuckled. "But he is rather endearing in how he is protective of her… and I do think that having a bit of a backbone to the boy is very refreshing… I didn't know he had it in him… although regardless that would not change my mind about keeping him on as my assistant, and as my best friend…"

"Every hero needs an idiot sidekick?" Fifi teased. "I should be shamed, but Monsieur Penfold is most endearing even if he is retiring… he does you well as a confidant."

"While he is timid, I have never had a more loyal friend," DM admitted. "I don't think I could get along without him. I have to admit, if things trace to their logical conclusion, that I will have a dilemma ahead for my assistant and myself…"

"Does that mean Monsieur Penfold, or yourself?" Fifi asked. "Have you thought about what you had asked me? I have not forgotten it…"

"Nor I," DM said slowly. "And I mean to talk about that situation, in more detail, and in a more appropriate setting… I have not forgotten it for a moment… and I do think it's high time I made a decision… we made a decision…"

She smiled at his meaningful look, and DM leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She returned it, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. The two lovers strolled along, DM carrying the picnic basket in his one arm, while holding onto Fifi with the other. She carried the CD player in her free hand, and neither one seemed too sad when a light drizzle fell on them from above. They had each other for the next three weeks, and the future seemed bright with promise. Perhaps he COULD make more firm plans regarding them…

Or so they both hoped…

__

Stay tuned for some lighter antics in the next chapter… when Bagel takes Penfold to see the Circus, and they wonder WHERE Lori and Saul are… coming in the next chapter. And poor DM's apartment… are Gila, Petey, and Tommy behaving themselves? Stay tuned and see….

(Author peeks in: Sorry this is more introspective and character development, but hey, I love to show DM and Fifi's more romantic and emotional side… and how they benefit from their relationship. )


	5. DM's latest scare

_Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori Lamoure and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin._

Author note: I wrote this story back in 2004, but realized I can't leave people hanging for almost four years. I want to at least complete this story and then see what I want to do next. Thank the Box Set for my renewed interest in this fic.

What I Did This Summer

By Trynia Merin

* * *

_Narrator Isenbard: Good Heavens I'm still being paid to come out of retirement for this? How long has it been? I've got to blow the dust from my microphone..._

_Now, as I clear my throat... let me see... the yellowed pages of this script... danger mouse, hmm hmm... on a vacation with his lady love Fifi... blah blah blah... oh here..._

_When last we left him, Danger Mouse was having a much needed holiday with his lady love Fifi Lamoure, and trying not to let his worries regarding his wild house guests ruin a good time. It took all the feminine wiles of Fifi to divert his attention though. Meanwhile Agent M6 and Bagel are introducing their beaus Penfold and Saul Stann to their families. While Penfold seems to have hit it off well with Bagel's clan in New York, Saul STann is having a different reception from Lori's family, a trapeze act from a traveling circus._

_Will the vacation turn into a three ring act, or will Fifi be able to entice Danger Mouse NOT to leave his vacation! Find out today!_

Danger Mouse had to admit he was having the time of his life. If not for one nagging worry in the back of his brain, it would be the most perfect holiday in ages. Reaching out he extended his hand to Fifi, who slid her small dainty one inside. With a heft, he helped her out of the gondola moored to the pier. Already in his other hand Danger Mouse carried a picnic basket loaded with goodies and treats she had prepared in the hotel room the night before.

Hand in hand with his sweetheart, Danger Mouse strolled down the boulevard of Venice towards a large fountain bubbling with cascades of water. The sculpture came alive as the various statues exuded tall ribbons, spouts, and sheets of clear liquid. Gentle waves glistened in the sunlight, rippling over the multiple coins tossed there by many a wish maker.

"I think here would be magnifique, mon Coeur," Fifi suggested, wrapping her arm around Danger Mouse's.

"Ah, most excellent. Right in view of the fountain, but in the shade. There are some umbrella tables. And a cracking view of the plaza," he agreed. Then he shaded his eye with his hand and motioned towards the nearby trees of a small park. "Though I would recommend a nice shady spot over there… if you don't mind walking a bit more."

"Tres bien," Fifi agreed. Minutes later Danger mouse shook the crocheted blanked with a snap, before letting it drift down to a square configuration over the fresh green lawn. At the gnarled rooted base of a grand tree trunk Fifi opened the hamper and unpacked silverware and plates. Dangermouse reached over to help her, only to have her lightly tap his hand.

"No, let me serve you, love," she scolded him in French. "You are on holiday, remember?"

"How silly of me to forget. It's quite difficult to leave my usual agent's life behind. I appreciate your patience, my dear," he said softly, allowing her to spoil him rotten by bringing out the cheese wrapped in wax paper, several bags of grapes, and whole grain crackers. Not to mention a bottle of wine that was wrapped in a thermal pouch. Danger mouse seized the bottle by the neck and peered at the year.

"Cabernet Sauvignon. Good year," he commented, reaching for his secret Swiss army knife and folding out the corkscrew. Peeling back the silver foil, he exposed the cork, and twisted the curlicue of metal into the top.

Fifi reclined on her side, pulling her dress to cover her knees out of the hot sun. Her tail gracefully curled around her body, the tip flickering up and down occasionally. She watched Danger Mouse expertly pop the cork and sniff it before pouring two glasses of magenta wine for him and her. At last, she had managed to chase his mind from the rigors of agent hood, and hoped that all her hard work would prove successful. It had been far too long since they had much time together, and she aimed to make it last.

"To us," he clinked his glass to hers. She twisted her wrist around his, and then they both sipped wine from one another's glasses. Accidentally their noses collided, and he managed to catch the glass as it fell, without spilling a drop.

"Oh drat, I am sorry," he apologized, seeing the slight stains that landed on her skirt.

"Don't be. They're a good souvenir. Do you know this is the first time I've seen you laugh and not tense up every five minutes since we arrived?" she asked.

"I feel as if I'm dreadful company," Danger mouse apologized again.

"Do I have to hit you over the head with the wine bottle, Monsieur?" she teased, cutting a slice of cheese and popping it into his open mouth. "If you cannot share your woes with me, who can you with?"

"Usually Penfold, although I think he's having the time of his life trying to learn Bagel's chicken soup recipe. I've been told its top secret," Danger mouse whispered. Fifi leaned over and brushed a kiss to his cheek, and he almost dropped his wineglass.

"Now who's losing himself in the moment, eh?" she teased him, and he began to laugh. Genuine peals of laughter, not strained polite reserved chuckles. It was a welcome sound to her ears, and she accepted the grape he held up to her. Before long he lay with his back propped to the tree, and enjoyed how nicely she fit less than one enveloping arm, her cheek pressed to his chest to hear the steady thump of his heart. Lazily her tail curled around his ankle and they enjoyed the warmth their bodies shared.

"I'd forgotten what having a real picnic was like," Danger Mouse murmured.

"C'est que cest?" Fifi asked, lifting her head as she gently smoothed her hand over his chest. She played with the buttons on his polo shirt, red and white striped that matched the khaki trousers and neat leather walking shoes. Her own floral print skirt matched the pink sweater top she wore, and the strappy sandals on her feet. Long forgotten, her straw hat sat next to the hamper and the emptied plates arranged on the blanket.

"Penfold will have a stroke when he sees those stains. But I'm sure Bagel has a secret for getting them out," Danger Mouse pointed.

"Club soda?" Fifi asked. Both of them shared a knowing wink and a chuckle.

"I could get to like this," he murmured, rubbing her back gently. He wrapped a lock of her blond curls around his index finger, admiring their silky texture. Unlike some artists or stars, she didn't strip or dye her hair with unnecessary amounts of conditioner or hair coloring. Rather she enhanced what she already possessed, and Danger Mouse found it beautiful.

"Bien," she cooed, curling up to him even more. Then she frowned.

Noticing the long face, he tipped her chin up towards his with a finger. "Now I must be remiss in my mission. Why the somber expression my dear?"

"I hope Lori is managing," Fifi sighed. "Her family is quite… unusual. I know this Monsieur Stann is a professional, but even he might be off put by her… big brothers…"

"You said she grew up in a circus. Good job that since she's a class M agent. Excellent preparation for her career. However, would it be so awful if he DID get frightened off? There's something about him I can't put my finger on that disturbs me," Danger Mouse muttered.

"Oh stop. He seems perfectly lovely," Fifi answered.

"That's the problem. He seems to be trying TOO hard to prove his worth. Recently his performance reviews are close to exemplary, when only months before he was resisting authority," muttered Danger Mouse.

"You mean you're bothered that he's actually behaving?" Fifi asked, straightening up.

"It's just strange. I'm certain it must by partly due to his need to prove himself worthy of Lori. Yet I can't help but wonder…" Danger Mouse trailed off. "Ever since that affair with the Roman relics, he's been more of a gentleman then ever."

"What are you suggestion, mon Coeur?" asked Fifi, narrowing her blue eyes. "That a Rock star can't be a gentleman?"

"Well yes and no. I would almost be relieved if he's rude like his teammates. However, there was one case where he was particularly rude and extremely defiant. I warned him not to use his powers on the case, and he told me off in front of Colonel K. Then on the Roman Relic case he seemed to refrain greatly from using any of his special abilities," muttered DM.

"So he has listened to you. Why are you so worried? It pleases me that you care so much for my dear cousin Lori, yet still…" Fifi nudged him.

"Perhaps it's nothing. Perhaps I HAVE gotten through to him," said Danger Mouse. "But he seemed quite comfortable when he took one of Squarkencluck's transformation pills. Any other agent in his position would suffer considerable psychological trauma changed into a human being. But he was quite comfortable."

"Why shouldn't he be? If he is psychic, then he would be able to read the minds of those he is trying to emulate, no?" Fifi asked.

"Lori herself was quite shaken. But when Squarkencluck tested him, he passed with flying colors. Almost no one can take aftereffects of a transformation unless they've passed the Disguise and Transformation course. He hasn't taken it yet, and he's had no previous experiences to indicate he's comfortable in any manner and that's what worries me," Danger Mouse mused, thumbing his chin.

"Are you suggesting he isn't what he says he is?" asked Fifi.

"I'm just very worried that he isn't what he says he is, and… Good Grief, it can't be," Danger Mouse gasped, flinching. Fifi straightened up and blinked at him in shock.

"What is wrong my love? You look as if you've seen a ghost…"

"I'm very sorry, Fifi. But if my suspicions are correct, she could be in GRAVE danger!" DM gasped, leaping to his feet. He reached down and pulled Fifi up to her feet as well, panic wrinkling his features.

"What? You don't think that... Saul Stann is a villain in disguise do you?" Fifi's blue eyes widened in fear. "Zut Alors!"

"Crumhorn is able to change his appearance and pass for almost anyone with his diabolical pills. What if he was trying to exact revenge by impersonating Stann? It would explain a great deal!" Danger Mouse gasped.

"Or that horrible Cam Eleon Rex! He too can change his shape, no?" Fifi shook her head, shuddering. "He would do something so dreadful! Danger Mouse, you MUST stop him!"

"We'd best hurry back. I'm going to call Colonel K and alert him. Moreover, get Professor Squarkencluck soon. Then I'll best drop you off at…"

"No," Fifi said firmly, grasping Danger mouse's hand. "She is my cousin. And it would look very… suspicious, no, to go running there to New York City. You need to be more… subtle?"

"Fifi… I'm sorry but I can't endanger you!" Danger Mouse rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. Fifi simply dropped to her knees and began to collect the dishes, almost breaking them as she stacked them one on top of the other.

"I found that I could handle myself most well, you must admit!" she stubbornly glared up at him. With a firm yank, she tugged the entire picnic blanket out from under him, almost tripping the agent up.

"What… whoa!" Danger Mouse yelped, leaping as she balled up the entire blanket and tossed it into the hamper. "Now look, don't go flying off the handle! You know as well as I do that…"

"I will not be left behind. I know my cousin, and if this monster… Crumhorn is doing anything horrible to my cousin; he will regret it most sorely!" Fifi snapped. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed Danger mouse's hand and dragged him after her.

"Fifi, you're being exasperating! I can't take a civilian with me on a mission!"

"You don't even KNOW if your suspicions are correct! What if you're wrong? You need a cover… no, to unmask the villain! And who better than I… the cousin of M6 herself! No, Monsieur Danger Mouse, you need me!" Fifi glared at him, stopping cold so DM almost crashed into her.

"I won't allow it!" Danger Mouse stamped his foot, and wrapping his arms across his chest. He turned away, so his back faced hers. For a long moment, Fifi glared at him, biting her lip in frustration. Sometimes he could be so hard headed. Yet she loved his determination and principle.

"Strange words from the mouse I love, who risks that very thing himself," Fifi whispered. "If I cannot face a mission with you, then how can we hope to continue as we are?"

"What are you saying?" Danger Mouse asked, wheeling around.

"That I want to share your life. I am of the same blood as my cousin. And I swore to look out for her in one way or another. Please give me the chance to prove that I am NOT some baggage you can keep quietly aside when things are terrible, my love," Fifi answered. "Or am I simply a hindrance to you?"

"Now wait a minute!" DM stammered. "That's not how it is at all!"

"Do you so easily forget… that I was not a hindrance when saving your life? That I… fooled even a monster of a villain into thinking I was an agent?" Fifi reminded him, a slight smile quirking up her face. "I am a performer, mon Coeur. Is not the first part of being an agent, a detective… knowing your role? And if I cannot perform my role then I am not the star I claim to be!"

He blinked at her, hard. Fifi moved before him, her arms sliding around his waist. She pressed herself tightly to him, and Danger Mouse held her close. Bending down he kissed her hard, and then released her at arm's length. Sighing he relented, "All right then. But stay close and do as I say, my dear. I've no idea what I'd do if you were hurt on my account."

"I trust you will protect me, and I will listen to what you say, my love," Fifi promised. "But you must give me this chance. That is all I ask."

"I can't deny you anything," Danger Mouse sized as she gently brushed her lips to his. Under the rustling trees, Danger Mouse wrapped his arms around his woman, and reached for his watch. A quick tap of the controls alerted a signal miles away across the sea. He only hoped that the Mark III was still in working order.

Within fifteen minutes, something rumbled across the Venetian skies. Danger Mouse and Fifi broke their kiss to see the yellow and red streak slashing the trees with a slipstream of wind that blasted their faces. Her skirt fluttered in the breeze, and he steadied her against himself, watching the blur stop suddenly and hover overhead. Slowly the Mark III dropped down, its canopy open to them.

"Ah, thank heaven it's not scratched," DM commented. He opened the door for Fifi, and she gathered her skirt under herself before sitting down inside the passenger's seat. Leaping over her, he then landed behind the wheel. He only stopped to reach over the side, grab their picnic items, and toss them into the forward trunk before he pressed his foot on the gas. The Mark III threaded through the trees onto the main road. The touch of a control extended the red wings and tail, and the super secret car rose gracefully into the skies.


End file.
